


All Kinds Of Love

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Chosen. A glimpse into Willow and Xander's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marlex at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81592226#t81592226). Prompt: **falling for your best friend**

Five years after they left Sunnydale, most of their friendship took place over phone calls, Skype, and the odd postcard when the professional shot is really better than anything they can come up with on their own. That's why Xander started beaming as soon as he caught sight of Willow within the new Council's headquarters. Shrugging off his duffel bag, he hurried into her welcoming hug. "I thought you'd be coming later!" he said, glad they hadn't missed each other after all.

"Buffy rang me up. Said one of the newer girls could use my help."

Xander winced. Even when the Slayers went out in teams now, their job was never safe. Willow's magic didn't tend to be the healing kind, but when she put her mind - and a lot of her power - into it, she could work miracles. "How bad?"

"Well, Tina is distracted all the time, and there might have been some minor stalking, but it hasn't yet gotten to any hopeless sighing at random moments. I have hopes that it will be okay." 

"Huh?"

Willow grinned, aware that she had puzzled him. "Tina has a bit of a crush," she explained, "and the other girl isn't interested."

"Oh." he said. " _Oh_."

"But _that_ wasn't why Buffy called me. I mean, even Kennedy could've pitched in for that."

"Right..."

"The other girl?" And here Willow turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, pausing for effect. "Tina's best friend."

Xander tried not to laugh. But their eyes met and they both started giggling like the teenagers they once had been. "Well," he told her at last, slinging an arm around her shoulders and squeezing a little, "you do have experience there." Then he smirked. "There was stalking?"

Willow gave one last chuckle, but elbowed his side at the same time. "You wish."

"So..." Xander continued, still smiling, "did you tell Tina that as unforgettable as your first love may be-" and he strengthened his hold on her body and tugged her onto a nearby couch, still pressed together so she couldn't even pinch him "-there's still a chance to move on and enjoy life?"

Willow snorted loudly. "I told her it was just a phase."

"Ouch!"

At his mock-hurt look, Willow rolled her eyes but relented. "Okay. I actually told her that it was completely normal, when people spend a lot of time together and actually like each other."

 _You didn't fall for Jesse, did you?_ Xander wanted to say, but the mood was too good to bring down with memories of their dead friend. "Uh-huh. Especially when _some_ people are funny and cool and too handsome for words." Her green eyes brightened further with amusement, and she started giggling so hard that Xander said it for her. "Yes, yes. _I wish_. I know."

Willow put a hand on his left cheek, then bent to kiss the skin above her fingers, close to where his eye had been. "You've improved with age," she told him. "and I did tell her that a good friendship lasts forever, and that it can withstand anything. Even really bad choices."

Xander grinned. "And to avoid formal wear?"

"Especially in private," Willow agreed.

It was easy to joke about that, when their friendship had survived so much more.

Then Willow grinned and wiggled enough that he released her. She sat up, but immediately leaned her head on his shoulder. "So much drama," she sighed, "and over something that should be the simplest of all. Were we ever really that young?"

Xander patted her hand comfortingly, but didn't say anything for a while. They _had_ been that young, and as the saying went, that stupid as well. Then he glanced at Willow and a smile started to form in both their faces. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"How did Giles manage not to run away screaming from the teenage nonsense?"

Xander nodded. "He's my hero."

Willow opened her mouth to second that, but shook her head. "Nope, sorry," she said, catching his hand in hers. There were all kinds of love, though her younger self had needed another decade to realize that. "You're still mine."

 

The End  
03/01/14


End file.
